Waymond Lee
Waymond Lee (born 7 March 1952) is an actor. In 2010, he played Seminar Audience in Showtime’s series [[Dexter (show)|''DEXTER]]. Appearances Season Five: * “Take It!” (uncredited) Career '''Film' His films include roles in The Laundromat (2019); American Bistro (2019); Holly Day (2018); The Cleaning Lady (2018); Always & 4Ever (2018); Con Man (2018); The House (2017, uncredited); Dr. Brinks & Dr. Brinks (2017); Savage Dog (2017); Female Fight Squad (2017); Uploaded (2016); A Better Place (2016); Other People (2016); 6 Ways to Die (2015, uncredited); Babysitter (2015); Entertainment (2015 uncredited); Man from Reno (2014, uncredited); Crimes of the Mind (2014 uncredited); Zulu Six (2014); Dolls of Voodoo (2013); Wiener Dog Nationals (2013, uncredited); House Arrest (2013); Out West (2013, uncredited); California Winter (2012); Meant to Be (2012, uncredited); DGK: Parental Advisory (2012 Video); Anita Ho (2012); Puppet Master X: Axis Rising (2012, uncredited); Dark Tourist (2012); Walking the Halls (2012, uncredited); Born to Race (2011 Video); Chillerama (2011); Honey 2 (2011, uncredited); Skyline (2010, uncredited); Milf (2010 Video, uncredited); Iron Man 2 (2010, uncredited); Our Family Wedding (2010, uncredited); What Would Jesus Do? (2010); Meteor Apocalypse (2010 Video); My Name Is Khan (2010, (uncredited); Post Grad (2009, uncredited); Angels & Demons (2009, uncredited); Race to Witch Mountain (2009, uncredited); Green Street Hooligans 2 (2009 Video, uncredited); Stellina Blue (2009); He's Just Not That Into You (2009, uncredited); Bedtime Stories (2008, uncredited); and Yes Man (2008, uncredited). TV Movies His TV movies include The Bellmen (2016); Exit Strategy (2015, uncredited); Love at the Christmas Table (2012, uncredited); Chinatown Squad (2012, uncredited); Zombie Apocalypse (2011); and Cutthroat (2010, uncredited). Shorts His shorts include The Blasphemy (2018); Saving Da'Lenzi (2018); Zoe (2017); The Jury (2017); Nocturnally Yours (2017); American Haze (2017); The Robbery (2017); Poor George (2016); Dirty Garden (2015); Viper (2015); Strange Men (2015, uncredited); The Youth (2015, uncredited); Interesting Ball (2014); Post Grad Gangstas (2014); Time Travel Lover (2014); A Love Saga with John Goodman (2013); Beeswax (2012); Ninja - Part 2 with Epic Lloyd (2012); Ninja with Sam Macaroni: Part 1 (2012); Foster the People: Houdini (2012); Bus People (2012); True Love (2010); Guerrilla Garden (2010); Peace No War (2009); and Here's Herbie (2009). Television His TV credits include roles on Station 19 (uncredited); Workaholics (uncredited); How to Get Away with Murder (uncredited); Veep; Rush Hour (uncredited); YouTube AdBlitz (mini-series); The Muppets. (uncredited); Small Town Famous; Shameless (uncredited); Vox Influx (uncredited); The Thundermans (uncredited); The Rev (uncredited); The Comment Show; Legit (uncredited); It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia (uncredited); Workaholics: The Other Cubicle; Pair of Kings (uncredited); Touch (uncredited); Parks and Recreation (uncredited); Luck (uncredited); National Geographic Investigates (series documentary); How I Met Your Mother (uncredited); Franklin & Bash (uncredited); Castle (uncredited); United States of Tara (uncredited); $#*! My Dad Says (uncredited); Law & Order: LA (uncredited); Grey's Anatomy (''uncredited); ''Undercovers (uncredited); CSI: NY (uncredited); Hawthorne (uncredited); 100 Questions (uncredited); House (uncredited); NCIS: Los Angeles (uncredited); Desperate Housewives (uncredited); Flashforward (uncredited); Eli Stone (uncredited); The Unit (uncredited); Bones; The Shield (uncredited); and I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant. Video Games * 2018: Daemon 9 Personal Life Waymond was born in Los Angeles, California. Category:Actors Category:Real People Category:Indexter